What Happens In WalMart
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: Peter gets fed up with Nathan and his antics, and takes a job at Wal-Mart. Though he was trying to lay low and just prove a point, things get complicated when his fellow heroes find out and decide to have fun with his new employment. Semi-Permanent Hiatus


"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses Nathan

**Disclaimer: Okay, I am basically going to come in every single chapter and reassure those who don't already know that I do NOT own Heroes or any of its characters. And also, for safety's sake, I figure I should tell you that I do not own Wal-Mart either.**

**Okay, here was just a little idea that popped into my head and I thought I should write it.**

**I know that this first chapter is short and a little dramatic and boring but this is just the set-up part. I promise that if you review and have faith in me I will deliver funnier and on occasion longer chapters!**

**So, I am sorry if this sucks, but please review!**

**So please read this and review!**

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses Nathan!" Peter yelled at his brother as he stormed out of the room.

"Just listen to me, Peter." Nathan tried to reassure Peter as he followed him out of the room.

"No, Nathan. You're completely full of crap! You stand up and tell the world that if you're elected you will be there for the people and represent everyone. You said everyone, not just the rich but the poor too! And that you actually cared about them! But what do I hear you say once you're off of the pedestal? That the only thing the lower class is good for is easy votes! That people like baggers at Wal-Mart are just mindless voters who will do whatever you say! That does not sound like an honest politician to me! And it is NOT right by me!" Peter fumed turning around to vent his full fury.

"No, listen, you're taking it out of context; that's not what I meant-" Nathan started, but Peter didn't let him get that far.

"No! Just stop it! I am so tired of all of your lies and deceit and the way you try to manipulate everything to fit you! And I am not taking it anymore! I'm out of here!" Peter yelled.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Be reasonable, where are you going to go? You're apartment is flooded." Nathan tried to point out as Peter started gathering his things.

"I don't care. I'll find some place to stay. I just can't stand being here anymore! I am so sick of you!" Peter stated as he grabbed the one bag he had with him, and headed towards the door.

But Nathan stepped in front of him, "Don't do this, Peter. I can take care of you. You shouldn't go anywhere. You don't want to expose yourself again."

"No, enough of this. I'm leaving and I'm going to prove to you that you shouldn't underestimate the lower class." Peter vowed as he tried to get past Nathan.

But Nathan held his ground, "You've got to be kidding me, I am not letting you out of this house."

Peter scowled before an idea came to him, then with swiftness that Nathan could never master, Peter went to the largest window in the guest room he had been staying in and opened the window before Nathan could even get close, "That's where you're wrong."

Nathan could now see how easily his brother could escape him so he tried once more to get him to see sense, "Peter, stop. When are you going to stop being so melodramatic?"

Then Peter positioned himself nearly out of the window, but turned just slightly to look Nathan in the face, "When you stop being such a corrupt politician."

And with that Peter flew out of the window away from his conniving brother.

As Peter flew he tried to think of someway to prove his point to Nathan, but his mind was coming up blank. It wasn't until he was flying out of New York City limits that the solution came to him in the form of a large and very busy building far below him. _You've got to be kidding me,_ one part of his mind groaned as Peter began to fly towards it.

_It's the only way we can prove that lower class works just as hard if not harder than the other classes,_ The other part of his mind that was in control of his flying defended.

_Yeah, but Wal-Mart? We have to work at Wal-Mart?_ The sarcastic half complained as Peter landed behind some bushes behind the shopping center.

"Let's just get this over with." Peter spoke aloud already regretting his choice of how to get back at Nathan but shouldered his pack anyway and headed around the building in search of a job.

**Yeah, short I know. But this is just to explain why he is working at Wal-Mart.**

**So please review and the silly antics will begin!**


End file.
